


Pickles and Ice Cream

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bad Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-06-30
Updated: 1998-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Pickles and Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Pickles and Ice Cream by Andrea Cindy Kershaw

Pickles and Ice Cream  
by Andrea Cindy Kershaw

* * *

'Shush. We don't want to wake mommy and daddy up,' said Andrea Mulder to her little brother. The two kids were on the stairs. They were carrying a tray that had breakfast on it, and they were going to suprise their parents with breakfast in bed. Suddenly, they were bringing the tray into their parents room. Then they tiptoed over to where Fox Mulder and his wife Dana Mulder were still asleep.

'Surprise,' they said. Fox and Dana then woke up. They were surprised to see the breakfast that their children had brought them.

'Happy Birthday, mommy,' said little Bill William Mulder who was only five but was already looking alot like his father, only younger.

'You two are the best children in the whole wide world. How did we get so lucky?' said Scully, who was still in her nightie but looked beautiful anyways.

Mulder was still in his PJs and looked very tired like he had just woken up. 'Did you kids clean up in the kitchen?' said Mulder, who had quit the FBI because he wanted Dana to keep working so he stayed at home to raise the kids and didn't want a mess in the kitchen.

'Mulder!' said Dana, because she didn't want to ruin the moment.

'Don't worry, daddy. We cleaned all the pots and pans and put them in the dishwasher so that you and mommy could have a special breakfast in bed together,' said Andrea Mulder, who was obviously the older of the two and much more mature than her younger brother even thought she was only seven.

'Are you older than twenty-three, mommy?' asked Bill, who was only five and not as smart as his sister. Everybody laughed.

'Yes, my little sugarplum, I'm much older than that,' said Scully as she laughed and kissed her son on the forehead.

The children left because then their parents could be alone. Then the clock struck 10:13 am and the alarm which played songs on the radio went off.

'...our house, is a very, very, very fine house...'

Scully was so happy, she thought of the first time she and Mulder had gotten together. They were on a case right after her cancer had been cured but the power went off so Mulder held her hand so she wouldn't be frightened. Before you knew it, they were kissing. Now it was many years later and they had done alot more than just kiss.

'I love you, Fox Mulder,' said Scully.

'I love you, Dana Mulder,' said Mulder, who was almosts crying because he was very happy. Suddenly, they were kissing, and Mulder got to touch Scully's tits, but then their dog, Mr. X, jumped into the bed and started to bark, so they all started laughing.

'Oh well. I guess I better get a move on,' said Mulder because his sister Samantha and Scully's sister Melissa and their mother's were coming over for Scully's birthday party and Mulder had to bake a cake.

Fox broght his daughter Andrea to the store with him and left his son at home with Scully because Andrea was older and could help him. Andrea was getting older and starting to look alot like Scully except she was alot younger still. She had the same long red hair that her mother had and was smart at all her courses in school. Mulder thought she might grow up to become a doctor like her mother, and he was very proud of her.

'Don't we need sugar for the cake, daddy?' said Andrea who, at a very young age was already learning to cook and knew what ingrediants were needed for a cake.

'Yes, sweethart, but daddy needs to check the cupons to find out where the sales are,' said Mulder.

'You always drive around town to find all the sales. You probably spend more money on gas than you save,' said Andrea, who probably heard Scully saying this to Mulder.

'Ha! You're probably right,' said Mulder who loved his daughter so much because she was very smart and always helped him out at things. 'Well, we are in a big hurry because your Auntie Samantha is coming over, so we'll just get the sugar here,' said Mulder to his daughter who was putting the sugar in the cart.

Suddenly, they saw Mulder's friend, Byers, and his wife, Susana. They had met during the cold war where they worked together once but hadn't seen each other for years.

'Hi Mulder. Hi Andrea,' they said.

Mulder was busy testing out the free food they usually have at grocery stores and didn't see them coming at first.

'Hi Mr. and Mrs. Byers. You'll have to excuse daddy, he's busy testing those little hot dogs pastries,' said Andrea.

'Hi Byers. Hi Susana. Are we still going to see you at six for Dana's party?' said Mulder when he notice his friends and finished eating the free food because Mr. and Mrs. Byers were invited to Scullys birthday party because they were all good friends now.

'Of course we will,' said Byers, who was pushing the cart. Susana was wearing sunglasses. Then they said goodbye, because Mulder still had alot of work to do, although he did stop to get a free box of soap that cleans the laundry.

When Mulder got home, there was a note from Scully saying that she had gone on a case with her parner, Walter Skinner, and that she'd be back by six. At first Mulder was mad that Scully had left him when it was her birthday, but then he remembered that he had done that all the time before he realised that he really loved Scully.

'Don't worry, daddy. Bill and I will help you get ready for the party,' said Andrea, even thought Bill William Mulder was downstairs watching TV she was the older and wiser one and Bill looked up to her.

'OK, sweatheart. Maybe you and your brother could blow up the ballons and hang them on the wall before mommy gets back while I bake the cake,' said Mulder who was very good at organising thing.

Meanwhile, Scully was in the FBI building doing an autopsy on a dead person who had killed many people. Her partner, Walter Skinner, was getting coffee. Skinner had become her partner when Mulder quit the FBI because they were all good friends. Sometimes, Mulder got jelous, but he knew that Skinner loved his wife Molly Skinner and would never try anything.

All of a sudden, the dead guy came back to life and tried to kill Scully. She dropped her knife and he picked it up and was going to stab her but she pulled out her gun and pointed it at him.

'Freeze, FBI,' shouted Scully, who was very angry because this guy had tried to kill her and had also killed other people.

'Try and catch me, bitch!' he yelled at her. Suddenly, he ran out of the room. Scully was going to shoot him, but all of a sudden Skinner walked in with the coffee, and Scully didn't want to kill her friend by mistake.

The dead guy tried to hide in Scully's office, but she found him, so he ran out into the street where Scully chased him but there were too many people so Scully couldn't shoot him. Skinner was chasing him also, but he got away.

Suddenly, Scully felt like crying. She was tired of chasing all these bad guys and them trying to kill her. Skinner tried to hold her hand, but she said she was alright and just needed to go home so Skinner drove her because she was all shook up.

When she got home, she saw Mulder and the ballons on the wall and started to cry again so she hugged her children. Mulder, who used to be a psychologist when he was in the FBI, knew something was wrong so when they were alone he asked her if something had happened. She started to cry, so he just held her.

Then they started kissing. Before you knew it, they were in the bedroom completely naked, and Mulder felt Scully's boobs. She started to feel a little better, so Mulder kissed her again.

'I love you Mulder,' said Dana.

'I love you Scully. I love you more than I love myself,' said Fox.

Scully was very touched by what Mulder had said. Then they had sex. She started feeling alot better because Mulder was very good at sex and it helped her take her mind off things. Then she went downstairs, because the guests would be arriving soon.

Mulder still hadn't finished baking the cake, but when he got downstairs he realized that Andrea had finished it for him with the help of her brother who had flour all over him.

'You two are the best,' said Mulder, however he knew that Andrea had done all the real work and Bill had only helped but he didn't want Bill to be left out. He winked at Andrea because he knew she was responsible and that she'd understand.

'You guys better go get changed while I clean up,' said Mulder, because the guests were coming soon and he wanted everything to look good even though he loved his kids.

They went upstairs, and Mulder put the dishes in the dishwasher. Then Scully came downstairs. She was wearing a green dress and looked very beautiful.

'You're so beautiful, I could die and go to heaven,' said Mulder, who then kissed her.

'Mulder!' said Scully because she knew the guests would be coming soon. She almost wished they were not comning soon because Mulder was very good at kissing and was starting to get a hard on.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, so Mulder went and answered the door and his mother was there and so was Scully's mother because they had started to live together after Scully's father and Mulder's father had died because it costs less that way.

'Gran-Gran! Grandma!' shouted Andrea and her brother Bill who were now dressed up and came downstairs. They gave each other a big hug because they loved their grandchildren.

The doorbell rang again, and it was Uncle Krychek and Auntie Marita, who were now good because Cancerman had been killed and loved each other. They also brought their two sons, who were about Andrea's age but still let Bill play with them even though he was too young.

Guests were starting to arrive, so Mulder turned some music on the radio.

'...I get knocked down, I get up again, aint nothing going to keep me down...'

Mr. X and his wife, who was also black, started to arrive too, and soon Samantha and Melissa arrived with their husbands and kids also.

Scully went down stairs to get some more Coke for everyone. She was having the best day of her life. Suddenly, the dead guy who had tried to kill her snuck up on her and tried to kill her again. He knocked her down and was going to rape her but she got up right away and pulled out her gun.

Suddenly, Bill walked downstairs. He was only trying to help, but he was too little and probably should not have been downstairs all by himself. Before you knew it, the dead guy grabbed Bill and threatened to kill him if Scully didn't come with him.

'You better do as I say, bitch, or the kid bites it!' said the murderer whose name was Hank.

Scully loved her son very much, so she followed Hank into his car. She knew she was in trouble because she worked for the FBI and learned about cases like this all the time.

When Mulder realised that he hadn't seen Scully for a long time, he went to the basement to look for her. When he didn't find her, Skinner arrived with Holly his wife and their three daughter, who were about Andrea's age. The went to play in Andrea's room because they didn't like boys yet, but Skinner tolder Mulder about Hank and how he was probably still angry at Scully. Then Mulder noticed the Coke bottle on the floor that Scully had dropped when Hank attacked her, and using his spooky way of knowing things guessed that Hank had taken Scully.

Skinner and Mulder drove out to the building where they store stuff because they knew that Hank would be taking Scully there. When they got there, Hank had tied her up and was threatening to kill her son if she didn't do as he said. Mulder was starting to feel bad that he had left the FBI, but Skinner told him there wasn't much he could have done so that made Mulder feel better.

Hank was going to force Scully to have sex when Skinner and Mulder showed up and shot him. He was dead for real this time, but Scully didn't want to do the autopsy on him because it was her birthday and her guests were waiting for her, so they went home.

Later that night, Scully sat in the kitchen eating pickles and ice cream when Mulder came downstairs.

'That's funny. The last time I saw you eat pickles and ice cream was when you were pregnant with Bill,' said Fox when he saw her eating pickles and ice cream because he hadn't seen her doing that for a long time.

'I know,' said Dana, and she was smiling because she knew another baby was making her pregnant which was good because she loved Mulder very much.

Then their cat Toonces jumped up on the table and they heard a song on the radio.

'...having my baby, what a wonderful way to say how much you love me...'

Suddenly, Scully started to laugh, and Mulder didn't know why because she hadn't told him yet.

_TO_BE_CONTINUED_


End file.
